Promises, Promises
by Stardustt
Summary: Two hearts forbidden to love, two souls waiting to reunite.


Just a little story I came up with when I heard this old favorite song of mine. It's called Promises, Promises…obviously from a great band called Naked Eyes. I don't own anyone or anyplace in here nor do I make any money off of anything that has been written. Just my little imagination back at work. =) Rated M for one part.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**_Promises, Promises_**

"Hello Harry, I'm Draco-Draco Malfoy" the first year with platinum blond hair said as he introduced himself to a somewhat surprised Harry. "_Hello_…" he responded as he scrunched his brows together, staring back at the boy. "I'm sorry, so many students and faculty have been coming up to me that I don't remember your face. Have we already met? On the train maybe-were you the one who left a bag of sweets on my seat? It was very nice of you if so," he said and smiled. Draco shook his head and answered no. "Must of been one of your _many admirers_. I _never_ travel by train. I find it too…_mugglish_ for my taste," he said with a smirk. Harry frowned at what he was hoping to be a crude joke but when he looked into the other's eyes all he saw was gentleness and something else he wouldn't be able to describe till a few years later.

**_Never had a doubt in the _beginning**

_**Never a doubt**_

_**Trusted you true in the beginning**_

_**I loved you right through**_

**( * )**

Professor Snape gasped as he entered the classroom a few minutes late, trying to swat at the blue colored bubbles that refused to pop. "Alright…_who is responsible for this prank?"_ he growled as he stared down at each and every student, but all either was looking away or held their head down as they tried to contain their laughter. "_**I demand to know who was the one with the Drooble gum!"**_ Try as he might neither hand nor wand could penetrate the bluish fragile looking spheres. Harry snuck a peek towards Draco and winked at him while the professor tried to open a window, hoping the crystaline bubbles would just float out on their own as he fanned them towards it with a stack of parchment papers. Draco looked over at him and smiled mischievously with a thumb's up.

_**On and on we laughed like kids**_

_**At all the silly things we did**_

**( * )**

They had been together for about a year and a half, a year and half of exploring their new found feelings, of falling in love and then of fumbling into their first sexual encounter; which improved immensely and _frequently_ with every moment they had shared. Everything was blissfully perfect. Other's new of them; a few handfuls were totally against it while the rest were shockingly surprised, namely Hermione and _especially_ Ron, but seeing how happy Draco made him he grudgingly kept any comments he had to himself. A few in paraticular were okay with it even though their houses ran into conflict from time to time. But things seemed to have changed. All week Harry had a feeling that something was not quite right with Draco.

When they were alone they were both happy and all over each other but when _others _were around it was a whole different story. Draco seemed to distance himself from him, as if they were mere acquaintances rather than the close couple they used to be. Before they would hold hands in public, give each other pecks on the lips whenever departed for class or bed and _always_ ate together, either at the Gryffindor's table or at the Slytherins. Now it seemed as if he didn't want anyone to know that they were a couple, as if he were ashamed of him in someway.

It was after midnight and Harry was out roaming the halls underneath his cloak so as not to get caught by any roving eyes. He was going over the change in his boyfriend, back tracking if there had been something he might have missed, and worrying what could it be if there was. As he passed what was supposed to be an abandoned class room on the second floor he thought he heard a gasp then a moan. A moan that caused his heart to give one painful thrash against his hert at the familiarity of it. Holding his breath as he slowly turned the knob he let the door swing open quietly and froze instantly at what his eyes fell upon. In the room before him were two shadowy figures, positioned and moving in a manner that was not meant to be seen by others. Those inside were oblivious of the intruder as they continued rock in the dark, which with the help of a small moonbeam shining down through one of the windows enough to give Harry time to realize that he _immediately _knew the identity of one of the figures. Still unaware that they were being watched the shadow continued to thrust hard into the other's willing body. Harry wanted to run, to flee from the castle and into the night, screaming out the agony that grabbed him by the throat, suffocating him. And just before he could do so the worst had happened. A loud whimpering moan filled the room as the slapping sounds increased speed and another voice, this one quiet feminine, began to call out a name: _Draco_.

Harry felt as if someone had taken a hold of his heart and with an iron hand clenched it tightly till it oozed between their fingers. The pain that filled him was so intense that he was sure he was about to parish right then and there from an actual broken heart. Slowy he attempted a move to back out of the room unnoticed when he bumped into the ajar door, causing it to slam shut. The two shadowy figures gasped and pulled apart, quickly fixing themselves back to normal but it wasn't till the guy looked up that he froze and Harry heard his name whispered in horror. That broke the spell and fumbling with the door knob for a horrific moment he finally managed to open it and ran out into the darkness. He completely forgot to light his wand and without the Lumos spell he was even more blinded by his tears and it took him much longer than normal to find his way back to his common room.

**_You made me promises, promises_**

**_Knowing I'd believe_**

**_Promises, promises_**

**_You knew you'd never keep_**

**( * )**

He had gone to his closest friends for advice and in the end Hermione had said that- right or wrong, he needed to follow his heart. Ron on the other hand volunteered to come up with some kind of revenge that involved mutilations and maybe a rare snack for a Crup*. _"Ronald!"_ Hermione snapped at him. "Charlie has one. _He's really cute_ and _**wickedly**_ loyal to my brother. They go everywhere together…well everywhere where there aren't any _muggles_ around that is. You should see him, _he's adorable_" he stated as he grinned. In the end Harry decided to go with Hermione's advice but he just wasn't ready yet to follow the path his heart was pulling him towards to. It was a few months later when he did finally give into Draco's desperate pleading of forgiveness. Although he was still painfully hurt by what had happened he knew that sooner or later his heart needed to take him back.

**_Second time around, I'm still believing_**

**_The words that you said_**

**_You said you'd always be here_**

**_And love forever still repeats in my head_**

**( * )**

At first they tried to leave the incedent behind them-to everyone's dismay; continuing as if nothing had happened. Draco was more attentive than he was in the past and although Harry loved every bit of it, deep inside he knew he wouldn't be able to forget that one painful night. All in all they slowly drifted apart; Harry in his studies and Draco with his friends. It had been about a week and a half that they had last spoken. The hurt was still there, the old and now the new. When they would pass each other in the hall, or would be in the same room they only had eyes for each other. In Draco's eyes he read turmoil. In Harry's eyes he read sadness. One day during lunch Harry received an owl carrying a small blank envelope. Wondering on who could've sent him this he carefully opened it up and once read in a few seconds, crumpling it tightly in his fist. He glared towards the Slytherins table and saw that one particular snake wasn't there. He got up and stalked out of the hall.

He stomped down the stairs to where the Slytherins common room was at and pounded at a space of wall that he knew from past visitatioins was the entryway to the common room. "Draco!" he shouted, pounding again. "Draco Alowiscious Malfoy!! _**Get your ass out here before I blast a hole through your damn invisable door!!**"_ After a moment or two he heard a muted commotion behind it then suddenly stepped back as the wall opened up to reveal a rather disheveled looking Draco. **_"What the hell is this? What, you were too much of a chicken-shit to tell me to my face?!"_**

_**You can't finish what you start**_

_**If this is love it breaks my heart**_

"Harry, I"- the other tried to explain but was cut off. _"I don't want to hear anything you've got to say,"_ Harry said in a deadly voice. _"Let me explain-"_ Draco tried but was cut off again. "_But you did_, you explained it all _too clearly_ in this small scrap of parchment. Let me see if I got what you were trying to tell me correctly," he said as he cleared his throat and smoothed out the piece of paper. "_Harry, although I tried to make things work between us," _at this part he snorted and glared over at the timid blond._ "I'm sorry but I can not see a possible future for us. It grieves me deeply but it's a choice I must abide to. Know that every second I had spent with you, every moment that we had shared, will be treasured and kept in my heart. I will never forget you, Draco."_

_**You made me promises, promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe?**_

For a moment the two boys stared into each other's eyes in the dim lit quiet of the dungeon. The corners of Draco's mouth drooped down a bit in what looked to be a small boy's frown. "Harry"- "How could you do this…_again. **To me**_**?**" Harry whispered. "Baby, _you don't understand_"-, Draco tried to say but his voice choked behind a small sob. "Make me_; **please**_ make me understand why you do this when _all I ever wanted to do was to **love you**_..." Harry felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes and he tried to fight them back, refusing the other to see the weakness in him. He would not beg for someone who repeatedly hurt him. "I have a duty to uphold Harry. My father expects a lot out of me. One, that I excel in my studies, to follow in his footsteps and work with him and…" Draco's voice drifted away at this part so Harry finished it up for him. "_And to produce an heir for your father_," he whispered hoarsely. Draco slowly confirmed it with a nod as he solemnly looked down.

"I should've known you _**never** loved me."_ He held up a hand as Draco tried to speak. "I should've seen this coming. _Should've known that you would hurt me again."_ Draco reached out to grab a hold of his arms but Harry pushed him away. "Don't you **dare** touch me. What _right_ you had in the past to any part of my body is gone. You"- Draco cut him off by shoving him against the cold stone wall and put his face up against his. _"I have no choice, do you understand me? **No**…**CHOICE**_…I am his _only heir _and he will _**never**_ back down till he receives a _grandson_. I confronted him when I found out about his plan. He threw in my face how disgusted he was with me, how I liked to get fucked by guys but even worst for him…how I liked to fuck _Harry Potter_." Harry held still but looked away. "I told him that you weren't just a piece of ass. I told him that I was _in love with you, _that once I had finished school I was going to take you far away from him and that he'd never hear me again but he didn't care. In his eyes all he saw was traitor. And that's when he... and threatened to _kill you_."

"Draco, he won't. He won't do that to his only son, _he just won't_"- Draco placed a hand a bit roughly over his mouth. _"You didn't see his face when he said it Harry._ _This is my father, a Death eater **to the soul**. He will **not** let anyone get in his way for **anything**, **even** if it means my** very own death,**"_ at this he grabs both of the other's arms a bit tightly. "I will _**not**_ let you die on account of me, _you understand me?."_ Tears pooled in his eyes as Harry found his arms suddenly released, quickly wrapping them around the other tightly. "I'm sorry for hurting you, for _ever_ hurting you. That day…when you found me and Pansy"-

"No," Harry shook his head. "You don't have to explain, it really doesn't even _matter anymore_," he hoarsed out but Draco went on, his voice now thick with emotion. "But it does, shhh...let me finish _please_…Pansy had _always_ wanted to get with me and I always turned her down but that night my father sent me a letter reminding me how an heir was vital for our bloodline. He warned me that I was not to fail him, that I was to find a future wife in this semester so I can latch on to her and make sure no one would claim her. That's when…when you caught me…_with her_," a small sob escaped him as a tear rolled down his pale cheek. "I'm not afraid of your father Draco, i'm really not. But Draco…what did you mean when you said '_even your own death?_' "

Looking into the green eyes he always loved Draco whispered, "My father promised me that if I did not break all ties with you, that if he couldn't get back at me through you…_he'd kill me_." Harry gasped unbelievingly and shook his head in denial. "Harry look, i'm sorry but this has to be the last time for us. We can't ever be _seen_ together or speaking again, or _anything_ of that nature. _I won't risk your life, **not over me**_." Silent tears flowed down Harry's face and that did it for Draco. He buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and sobbed. Sobbed for what was and for what could've been. "No," Harry muttered. Draco pulled away and looked at his beloved, confused. "This won't be the last time, not for us." They secretly made a pack that once they were substantially stable they'd disappear together forever. "Even if we have to fake our own deaths we'll do it," he said as they both sniffled. "It won't work you know, he'll find us," Draco stated softly and the stubborn gryffindor shrugged. "I don't care, _now promise me_," he demanded.

Draco stood in silence for a moment thinking then shrugged. "Alright, _I promise_. For_ you baby_, i'll _promise_ you the_ moon_." Harry's bottom lip trembled at that and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I don't want the moon or _anything else_. I'll I want is _you_," he whimpered. They had one more night together a few days later, as an offecial goodbye. Draco made love to Harry slowly, kissing him lovingly, caressing him tenderly as he gently entered him. He wanted to remember every inch, every curvature, every hallow and valley that was Harry and when he came he whispered over and over _'I love you, I love you baby...I love you_...". When it was Harry's turn it was nothing how Draco had did it. It was more intense, more desperate for they both knew that no more would come of this. Harry kissed his lover hungrily, as if trying to devour him while he roughly pushed the submissive boy's legs apart. Reaching up as he tore his mouth away he slipped two fingers between Draco's lips and groaned as they were sucked on greedily. Harry moved down as that was being done and grabbed a hold of the once again hard cock and sucked on the swollen head. He was rewarded with a small yell and quickly taking his wet fingers he circled the puckered hole with his middle finger then entered. Draco whimpered at the feeling of being filled and being sucked on at the same time. Harry pushed another finger in and his stomach tightened when he felt Draco push down on the fingers to be delved into deeper. Harry obliged and pushed in more, faster as he slowly swallowed the boy completely.

It was too much for Draco and he began to push Harry away. "Now Harry,_ now_. I need you _in me now_..._**please!**_" Although Harry didn't oblige to this his heated gaze told him he wanted nothing else but to do just that. Looking up at the blond he continued to suck then spread the small slit on the head to push the tip of his tounge into it. Draco threw his head back and shouted. Harry suddenly swallowed him to the hilt (which this time was awarded with a scream) saying "_**now Harry, NOW!!" **_He couldn't put it off any longer. His own cock was swollen, hard as titanium and dripping. Turning Draco around on all fours he rubbed his head up and down a few times over the the tight hole to moisten it then pushed in. Harry was ruthless. He half climbed on the white porcelin back, hands painfully gripping the smooth hips then began to pound. He pounded as Draco began to shout. He pounded as Draco burried his head into the pillow. He pounded so hard that Draco lurched foreward where his head was rammed into the bed's wooden base over and over again. But Harry didn't see any of this. A blinding white filled his eyes as he continued to fuck the boy into the bed. Draco threw the pillow away so he could breath and began to scream. **"Harry! Oh shit, _Harry!_ _AH-AH-AHHH!!!"_** Sweat trickled down Harry's back and his temples as he gripped the hips even tighter. Draco could tell Harry was close so reaching around him he grabbed the right side of Harry's ass and with a squeezing grip he hoarsed out, _"make me hurt baby...." _Harry scrunched his brows and groaned helplessly as he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and rammed into him over and over again. Draco felt a sting around his hole as Harry's cock tore into him but he didn't care, in fact he loved the feeling of pain, relished it. When it was over they quietly cried for they knew that there was toa chance that this might just be the last time they'd be together, joined as one.

Year's had past and Voldemort was finally defeated. Many had died; people who would be missed dearly and many of the enemy as well. Draco was gone. In the end it was in fact his father that had taken him down. The reason? No one would ever be sure. But Harry knew. He knew that even though he had cut all contact with Draco Luscious _still_ wanted him dead for refusing to marry Pansy or anyone else that wasn't him. So in the end he cornered his son and without _any_ remorse he raised his wand and pointed it at his only child. Draco had been preparing himself for this, knew that one day _this would come_ and he trembled as he slowly closed his eyes. As Luscious growled the spell Draco whispered, _"I'll wait for you Harry"-_ and in a flash of green he was gone.

It was the tenth anniversary of Draco's death. Time had drifted by slowly for Harry. Every year he came to visit him on his anniversary, always leaving a white rose, pure and pale just like beloved on his grave. No one wanted to put up money for his tombstone. Those who had cared anything about him were long gone so Harry paid for it all. It was the least he could've done for the one who still haunted his days and nights, for the one he still loved. _"I miss you Draco,"_ he muttered softly as he laid on the grassy grave. "Ten years today my love, ten long _lonely_ years without you," he whispered as a small sob escaped him. A soft breeze gently caressed his face and for a moment there he could've sworn he smelled his scent of he love. He closed his eyes and let the tears slip down his face as he replayed when they first...fell..._in love...._

_**On and on we laughed like kids**_

_**At all the silly things we did**_

_**But you can't finish what you start**_

_**If this is love it breaks my heart **_

_**You made me promises, promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe**_

_**All of your promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe? **_

_**Promises…**_

_**Promises…**_

_**Promises…**_

_**Promises… **_

_**Promises...**_

**********************************************************************************************************

A **Crup** is a wizard-bred dog that strongly resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, except that a Crup has a forked tail. They are a Wizard-bred dogs, since they are extremely loyal to wizards and ferocious toward Muggles. They will eat almost anything.

Crup owners are required by law to remove the tail of the animal when it is six to eight weeks old, using a painless Severing Charm in case they are noticed by Muggles. A license from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures must also be obtained, and the owner must pass a test to see if they are able to control the animal in Muggle-inhabited areas.


End file.
